


The Only Number You Should Call

by clio_jlh



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: No one had a good day, so Donna does what she can to help.  With Rachel, she's alittlemore hands-on.





	The Only Number You Should Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back in High Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568183) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



> This is a companion piece to my Harvey/Mike story [Back in High Spirits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/568183).
> 
> Thanks to wildgoosery for the awesome beta! Title from the Go-go's song "I'm the Only One."

The moment Harvey and Rachel came around the corner from the elevators, Donna knew she had a situation on her hands. Harvey had the tiniest of scowls, just a hint of wrinkle in his brow and the slightest downturn at the corners of his mouth, while Rachel looked upset but not cowed. Clearly, the deposition had gone poorly in ways Harvey hadn't foreseen, and though he hadn't yet figured out how to fix it, he also hadn't been sniping at Rachel on their ride back to the office. 

Seeing Mike standing at Donna's desk, Rachel shook her head the tiniest bit, though Donna thought that was more for Mike's benefit than her own. Then Harvey looked up and, well, if the sight of Mike didn't change his expression even a little, then "gone poorly" was an understatement. 

So Donna said, "Cocktails, now," and showed she meant business by shutting down her computer. She wouldn’t let Harvey even open his laptop. "You'll figure it out tomorrow," she told him, "and we need your AmEx."

Harvey sighed, and Mike made some noise about staying at work himself, but Donna gave them the Look and they all fell in line. She was too smart to push her luck, though, and brought them just around the corner to a new place in the Empire State Building that pleased Harvey both by being worthy of his disdain—"obvious and trying way too hard"—and by having a deep whiskey list. The cocktail menu was inventive, which pleased Rachel, and where Rachel and Harvey were happy, Mike was happy, a trait he shared with Donna herself. 

Mike was also her partner in keeping the conversation light but not insipid. After two rounds Rachel's shoulders relaxed and Harvey even laughed in spite of himself. 

While Mike talked to Rachel about some band no one had heard of, Donna flicked a finger. Harvey immediately turned his eyes to her, just a little embarrassed at having once again been caught staring adoringly at Mike. While that was good for keeping him in line, mocking wasn't Donna's objective today. Instead she glanced at Rachel, then back at Harvey before raising her eyebrows. Harvey's eyes crinkled in response, as though he were smiling. 

Then, just as directed, he stood. "C'mon, Mike, let's look over those briefs of yours."

Rachel started to follow but Harvey put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay," he said. "Donna's right; we can't do anything more tonight. Fresh eyes tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, and sank back into her chair. 

Donna gave Harvey the briefest flash of a smile as reward. 

"I'll leave the car for you," Harvey said over his shoulder as he steered Mike toward the door. "Just call Ray when you need it."

"Will do," Donna said, saluting him as they walked out. 

"What was that about?" Rachel asked. 

Donna smiled. "He thinks he's leaving us to finally hook up."

"They _still_ haven't figured it out? It's been two months!"

"They have their heads stuck so far up each other's asses, what's to notice? Anyway it makes Harvey giggle for some reason and I'm all about keeping our boss happy." She held up Harvey's card for the waiter. "What should we get for dinner? I'm thinking Thai."

By the time Ray brought them back to Rachel's place, _pad see ew_ in hand, Rachel had shaken her earlier funk. But she wasn't entirely back, and she'd need to be in fighting shape to deal with Harvey tomorrow. Donna was used to riding out Harvey's emotions but Rachel was newer at this. 

"Dinner can wait," Donna said, setting the bag on the counter before pulling Rachel close. "I can't."

Rachel giggled but leaned her head back just far enough that Donna couldn't kiss her. "What is this?"

Donna worked her fingers under Rachel's long hair to the zipper at the back of her dress. "This is, I haven't seen you all day and now I have you alone and want you naked as quickly as possible," she replied, and pulled the zip down in one practiced tug. 

Rachel's expression turned fond, her grin softening, and Donna felt a twinge of fear in her gut. "You missed me?" Rachel asked. 

"Of course not," Donna replied, back pedaling furiously. "That would be ridiculous. I saw you this morning. If we didn't work in the same office it wouldn't even—"

Rachel put a finger on Donna's lips, stopping the stream of words, then kissed her sweetly. "I missed you, too," she said, smiling, and Donna's panic vanished as quickly as it came. 

Rachel stepped back just enough to allow her dress to fall to the floor. Donna didn't move, transfixed not only by all the freckled brown skin on display but also by this new-to-her feeling of having been _managed_. Rachel undid the side-zip of Donna's dress and Donna obediently stepped out of dress and shoes at once. Rachel bent down to pick up their clothes, giving Donna a view down her bra, which Donna thought was entirely on purpose. 

"Bedroom?" Rachel asked, flipping her head slightly to shake her hair back into place. 

" _Yes_ ," Donna replied, and trotted smartly after her. 

Donna, as a seasoned admin to a managing partner, could wear what she wanted to the office within reason, and as she'd always hated the feel of hosiery on her legs she'd long ago dispensed with it. But associates had a strict dress code that included stockings and seeing Rachel in nothing but them and a bra made Donna's mouth water. They were as sheer as Rachel could find, and Donna loved the way they smoothed over Rachel's behind as she followed her down the hall. But even better was the view from the front, the perfectly trimmed V of black, curly pubic hair visible and enticing, a promise of pleasures to come. 

Rachel laid their dresses on the trunk at the foot of her bed, then slid onto the bed, shedding her bra as she did. Donna, still standing, did the same, and watched with amusement as Rachel's eyes dropped down to follow her breasts as they spilled out of their underwired cups. Donna had never met anyone who could resist that sight, but unlike the others Rachel's glance immediately went back to Donna's face. She was all coquettish come-hither, so Donna quickly slipped off her thong and joined her on the bed. 

Rachel's stockings looked lovely but still felt terrible, and Donna took great delight in slowly pulling them off her: waist, raised hips, toned thighs, bent knees, slender calves, arched feet and pointed toes. Rachel almost never took her own stockings off when they were together, clearly enjoying the ceremony as much as Donna did. 

Donna slid up Rachel's body, seeking a kiss, but as Rachel let her legs fall open and put her hands at the small of Donna's back she though maybe she wanted this, too, to simply rut along Rachel's thigh and press against her in return, skin against skin. Rachel moved much the same and it quickly grew harder to kiss for the grinning and the panting. Donna could even feel how hard Rachel's nipples were, pushing into the soft flesh of her own, larger breasts.

Rachel was grabbing Donna's ass now, as she was wont to do. Then one curious finger slid down the channel between her cheeks, sliding in the sweat and whatever wetness had trickled back from Donna's pussy. 

"May I?"

"Of course."

But rather than wet her finger in her mouth, or even Donna's, Rachel's hand moved between them into the thick wetness of her own pussy, then reached around to begin slowly pressing into Donna's ass. 

It was too much, the idea of it let alone the reality, and Donna needed a distraction so she slipped a hand between them and pinched Rachel's nipple, hard. 

Rachel moaned, arching her back. "Warn a girl, would ya?"

"All right," Donna said. "I'm sucking the other one now." It was a concentrated effort, keeping one hand on Rachel's right breast while her lips and tongue latched onto the left, her other hand finding Rachel's clit. Rachel pushed up again, into all of it, her thighs clenching around Donna's right leg, and she was coming, hard, shouting and bucking with the force of it. Donna just rode her out until she quieted and sunk back down into the mattress. 

Once she caught her breath, Rachel gave Donna the side eye. "Don't think I forgot what I was doing," she said. 

"I would hope _not_ ," Donna replied, smirking. 

Rachel raised one eyebrow, then got back to it, her slick middle finger once again sliding into Donna's ass, but now Donna could give into it, let her body press down into Rachel's. "You love this," she said, not a question but a matter-of-fact statement. 

"Ya think?" 

Rachel chuckled. "Guess I'll have to get a strap-on so I can fuck you."

Donna couldn't help but moan at that. She loved being penetrated but hadn't bothered to bring it up quite yet; after all, she loved plenty of other things, too. 

"Fuck your ass, too, not just your pussy." Rachel's mouth was so close to Donna's ear that she could feel the puff of breath with every word. Or maybe that was just the literal mind-fuck that was making every inch of her skin over and under-stimulated, itchy and tight. 

Fucking lawyers, so goddamned good with words. 

"Get it wet inside my pussy before I do," she continued. "Just like I did today. Would you like that? As if I were fucking you with my pussy."

Donna wriggled, feeling the itch pooling in her belly now. "Need," she moaned. 

"Need to be fucked?" Rachel asked. "Or need this?" She put her other hand on Donna's clit, clever fingers sliding along the wet folds, trapping Donna between her two hands. Donna's breath hitched and she came, whimpering into Rachel's shoulder. 

After a minute she rolled off Rachel and onto her back. "Okay, fine, I missed you," she admitted, and Rachel laughed. 

Later, after they'd cleaned up a little and put away the clothes they'd haphazardly shed, they put on shorts and went back to the living room. There, they sat on the couch, eating still-warm noodles and watching _House Hunters International._

Donna was scowling at the current couple, who didn't seem to have the least bit of understanding about Parisian real estate, when Rachel said, "Thanks."

"For what?" 

"Taking care of me. Of all of us, but mostly me."

Donna shrugged. "It's what I do." 

"You don't have to," Rachel said. She put her hand on Donna's knee, her signal for eye contact, and Donna complied. 

"What if I want to?" Donna asked, trying to sound defiant and probably failing. 

Rachel flushed slightly. "That's all right, then," she replied. 

"Good. Can we stop talking about our feelings now and go back to making fun of these idiots who wouldn't recognize a great pied-à-terre if they tripped over it?"

"Definitely," Rachel replied, but she smiled a little, so Donna smiled a little back. They kissed, just quickly, sitting topless on the couch and tasting of fish sauce and peanuts. 

Then Rachel stole one of Donna's unwanted carrots, and therefore was all the way back to herself again. 

Donna was, too.


End file.
